Zima pośród lodów/12
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział XII | poprzedni=Rozdział XI | następny=Rozdział XIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XII. Powrót do statku. W téj chwili z za drzwi chaty wyszedł człowiek prawie umiérający, który z trudnością postąpił parę kroków. Był to Ludwik Cornbutte. — Mój syn! — Mój narzeczony! — wydarły się jednocześnie dwa okrzyki z piersi przejętych radością. Ludwik padł w objęcia najdroższych sobie istot które, po kilku uściskach, zawlokły go do wnętrza chaty, prawie nieprzytomnego. — Ojcze, Maryo — przemówil z wysiłkiem — więc widzę was znowu przed skonem! — Nie myśl o śmierci — odrzekł Penellan — wszak widzisz naokoło siebie wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Tymczasem Andrzéj Vasling zbliżył się także i przyjął podaną, sobie dłoń przez Ludwika, jakkolwiek widoczném było, że uczynił to ze wstrętem. Nouquet nie posiadał się z radości. Ściskał wszystkich po kolei i płakał jak dziecko, a gdy wzruszenie to przeminęło i zamieniło się w spokojne zadowolenie, dorzucił drzewa do ogniska i wkrótce znośna temperatura zapanowała w chacie. Teraz spostrzeżono dwóch jakichś ludzi obcych, którzy w milczeniu przypatrywali się wybuchom szczęścia. Byli to Jocki i Herming, dwaj jedyni majtkowie, pozostali z rozbitéj goeletty norwergskiéj Frooërn. — Przyjaciele, jesteśmy więc ocaleni! — przemówił rozpromieniony Ludwik Cornbutte. — Ojcze, Maryo, na ileż to naraziliście się niebezpieczeństw! — Nie żałujemy tego, mój synu — odrzekł Jan Cornbutte. — Twój Nieustraszony znajduje się ztąd o mil sześćdziesiąt; trzeba jaknajprędzéj puścić się ku niemu. — Uczynimy to, skoro Cortrois powróci wtrącił Nouquet. — Będzież się on dopiéro radował! Smutne milczenie było jedyną na razie odpowiedzią, ale Penellan uznał za stosowne zawiadomić Ludwika i Nouqueta o opłakanym losie biédnego Cortrois, który umarł z zimna. — Moi przyjaciele — rzekł potém poczciwy Bretończyk — czuję że powietrze się tutaj ociepla. Czy macie jeszcze zapasy drzewa i żywności? — Mamy. Co do zapasów drzewa, to palimy szczątki ze statku Frooërn. Norwegski ten statek burza zapędziła na północ, o cztérdzieści mil od miejsca dotychczasowego pobytu rozbitków. Tam burza i nadpływające lody rozbiły ten okręt, a marynarze zebrali jego szczątki i zbudowali sobie z nich siedzibę na południowym brzegu wyspy Shannon. Rozbitkowie przybyli tu w liczbie pięciu: Ludwik Cornbutte, Cortrois, Nouquet, Jocki i Herming. Co do reszty osady rozbitego statku, to poszła ona na dno morza wraz z szalupą, na któréj się ratowała. Od chwili, w któréj Ludwik znajdował się na lądzie wyspy, począł on natychmiast przygotowywać się do przepędzenia zimy. Był to człowiek energiczny, nadzwyczaj czynny i odważny; pomimo jednak żelaznéj wytrwałości, uległ wpływom straszliwego klimatu, a bardziéj jeszcze dręczyło go postępowanie dwóch Norwegczyków, ludzi napół dzikich, do których serca uczucia najpospolitsze nawet, ale poczciwe, prawie żadnego nie miały przystępu. Przy zdarzonéj sposobności Ludwik dał to poznać dokładnie Penellanowi, który ze swojéj strony podzielił z nim swoje podejrzenia co do Vaslinga i opowiedział wszystko, co spostrzegł dotąd, a co świadczyło iż porucznik usiłował zjednać sobie serce Maryi. Ludwik zaledwie uwierzył Bretończykowi, lecz zapewnienia jego dały mu dużo do myślenia i nakazywały być bacznym. Cały dzień piérwszy wspólnego pobytu przeznaczono na spoczynek. Radość połączenia się nie pozwala zresztą myśléć o natychmiastowym pochodzie. Misonne i Nouquet zabili kilka ptaków morskich, które uwijały się około chaty, a nie miały tyle przezorności, aby uciec przed niebezpieczeństwem. Świéże mięso i ciepło powróciły energią najsłabszym. Ludwik poczuł, iż mu siły wracają. Była to jedyna chwila radości, któréj ci biédni ludzie doznali od chwili przybycia w te strony. To téż obchodzono ją uroczyście, świątecznie, nie bacząc iż się to dzieje w nędznéj chacie, o sześćset mil od południowych lądów morza północnego, przy trzydziestu stopniach straszliwego zimna. Taka zabójcza temperatura trwała jeszcze do najbliższego nowiu księżyca, który wypadł około 17 listopada, to jest mniéjwięcéj w dni osiem od chwili połączenia się z rozbitkami. Jan Cornbutte, nie bacząc na to, że podróż do okrętu odbywać się będzie tylko przy bladém świetle gwiazd, postanowił puścić się w drogę natychmiast, czemu sprzyjało znaczne podniesienie się temperatury. Zanim rzucono te smutne okolice, majtkowie wykopali grób i pochowali zwłoki nieszczęśliwego Cortrois. Smutny to był obrządek! Oto piérwszy nieboszczyk z nielicznéj gromadki — piérwszy, który już nie miał ujrzéć swéj ojczyzny! Misonne zbudował z desek chaty rodzaj sań, przeznaczonych pod zapasy żywności, które na przemiany marynarze ciągnąć musieli. Jan Cornbutte skierował pochód drogą, którą poprzednio przebieżeli. Spodziéwał on się, że idąc tędy, napotka owe składy z zapasami żywności, które w różnych punktach drogi pozostawił, a które bardzoby się przydały, ze względu że przybyły cztéry osoby do żywienia. Tym sposobem bardzo zależało na tém, aby od właściwego kierunku nie zboczyć. Opatrzność sprawiła, że nasi marynarze w swojéj podróży natrafili na zatracone sanie, które więc znowu odzyskali. Biédne psy, zgłodzone do najwyższego stopnia, choć pożarły już za pasy i rzuciły się na żywność w saniach, na szczęście po większéj części dobrze zabezpieczoną, teraz ocalały i musiały pójść znowu do roboty. Gromadka nasza postępowała ochoczo w kierunku przystani zimowéj, w któréj przebywał statek. W drodze zauważono, że Vasling, Aupic i dwaj Norwegczycy trzymali się ciągle na uboczu, nie łącząc się z innymi towarzyszami. Wzbudziło to podejrzenie ogólne do tego stopnia, że nic im nie mówiąc, każdy miał na nich zwróconą uwagę. Widocznem było, iż ziarno rozdwojenia padło i zakiełkowało w gromadce, która dotąd cieszyła się zupełną zgodą, a ta pewność przejmowała trwogą duszę Ludwika Cornbutte i Penellana. Około 7 grudnia orszak podróżny spostrzegł przystań, śród któréj zimował Nieustraszony. Lecz jakże się wszyscy zdziwili, ujrzawszy że statek spoczywa na wzgórku Iodowym, wznoszącym się na cztéry przeszło metry. Gdy zbliżyli się do niego, Gervique, Turquiette i Gradlin wybiegli naprzeciwko nich z okrzykami radości. Wszyscy na okręcie byli zdrowi, jakkolwiek i oni ucierpieli wiele od straszliwéj burzy, która tak groźnie obeszła się z mieszkańcami domku lodowego. Burza ta, jak się okazało, srożyła się na całém morzu Lodowatem. Lody rozbijały się, kruszyły i przepływały z miejsca na miejsce. Łożysko, w którém spoczywał statek, uległo także zgruchotaniu; woda z pod niego wydostała się, że zaś ciężar gatunkowy okrętu pozwolił mu się na niéj unosić, gdy więc zamarzła, znalazł się tym sposobem o kilka metrów wyżéj niż pierwotnie. Ogólna radość znamionowała szczęśliwą chwilę przybycia do przystani i połączenia się z towarzyszami. Marynarze przybyli rozbiegli się naokoło statku, aby obaczyć, czy wszystko znajdą tak, jak zostawili. Pokazało się że niespodziane wyniesienie, a raczéj podwyższenie okrętu nie wyrządziło mu żadnéj szkody i że jego silny korpus dzielnie się oparł naciskowi lodów. Wróżyło to bezpieczne przezimowanie, a jakkolwiek pora była nadzwyczaj surową, można ją było przecież na statku, dobrze zabezpieczonym, znosić jako tako. Gdy przyjdą roztopy, nietrudno będzie statek stoczyć po pochyłéj płaszczyźnie, aby go puścić na otwarte morze. Ale i tu zła wieść zachmurzyła czoło Jana Cornbutte i jego towarzyszy. Podczas burzy skład żywności, zbudowany na płaszczyźnie lodowéj, uległ zupełnemu zniszczeniu; zapasy, które tam zachowano, przepadły i nie można było ocalić ich nawet w najmniejszéj cząstce. Gdy się ta wieść rozeszła, Ludwik Cornbutte obejrzał starannie składy okrętowe, aby przyjść do dokładnego wyobrażenia o zapasach, które im na statku pozostały. Pora roztopów przypadnie prawdopodobnie dopiéro w maju, co znaczy że wówczas zaledwie statek będzie mógł wydostać się z przystani. Jeszcze więc pięć miesięcy trzeba będzie przepędzić śród tych okropnych lodowisk, a przez ten czas cztérnaście osób pozostanie do żywienia. Obliczono wszystko bardzo dokładnie i Jan Cornbutte przyszedł do przekonania, że wprawdzie zapasów nie zbraknie, ale trzeba będzie, a by osada poprzestała na połowie dotychczasowych porcyj. Polowanie winno było dostarczać żywności w znacznéj części, aby głód nie dawał się uczuć zbyt dotkliwie. Ażeby nowe nieszczęście nie pozbawiło naszych przyjaciół tych zapasów, które obecnie posiadali, postanowiono że wszelka żywność znajdować się będzie jedynie w składach okrętowych, nie zaś na lądzie. Wszystko więc umieszczono na statku, gdzie także urządzono łóżka dla nowoprzybyłych towarzyszów. Turquiette, Gervique i Gradlin podczas nieobecności tych, którzy się puścili na wyprawę, wyrąbali w lodzie wygodne schody, prowadzące do okrętu, a tym sposobem na pokład można było wejść, nawet z ciężarami, bez żadnego wysiłku.